J'ai pas sommeil
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] Une certaine crevarde m'a ecrit une fic... je lui en ai ecrit une du boulot pour la remercier ! Evidemment la grognitude et un certain personnage sont tres copains...


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Avertissement : C'est complètement… vous verrez.**

**Rating : T et c'est un oneshot.**

**Genre ?**

**Pour qui ? Pour la petite chose là-bas (décidément) qui m'a écrit un petit quelque chose ! Je lui ai écrit un petit quelque chose aussi en réponse. Bon je l'ai faite tout à l'heure en trente minutes chrono. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! ¤ gros câlin à la crevarde ¤ **

**Micis **: à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement, merci beaucoup !

* * *

* * *

**J'ai pas sommeil**

¤

**Appartement de ? (Héhé) 16 mars AC 206, 04h56**

¤

Vous avez contre vous le monde entier, le monde qui refuse de vous laisser dormir en paix.

Il fait un temps de merde, comprendre que la pluie n'est romantique que lorsqu'elle tombe sur un rebord de fenêtre qui n'est ni rouillé, ni amianté.

Trop demander à cet appart'.

¤

- ...

¤

Les volets pas aux normes claquent et l'un d'entre eux tombera sûrement un jour sur la tête de quelqu'un, c'est ce que vous vous dîtes systématiquement mais c'est pas à vous de le réparer, c'est à l'office, ceux qui gèrent votre HLM -votre 3 pièces en particulier, les autres vous vous en foutez - dans un quartier soi-disant pépère.

¤

- ...

¤

Mais l'office vous a mis sur liste d'attente depuis deux ans et vous dit que si le volet n'était pas tombé jusque-là, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien d'urgent. C'est traître diront certains, c'est de la moule diront d'autres.

Vous vous voulez pioncer et c'est la misère.

¤

- …

¤

Les lumières de certains lampadaires donnent directement sur votre chambre et vous préférez le noir complet pour dormir. Votre oreiller est plus dur qu'un cul de Brésilien(ne) refait et votre couverture a été croisée avec un scotch-brite.  
Votre matelas est épais comme votre slip : c'est du papier de verre amélioré et l'excuse de drap par-dessus c'est une nappe recyclée.  
Votre sommier c'est de la paille de fer qui vous rentre dans le dos comme on rentre dans du beurre congelé. Vous êtes musclé (certains diront du squelette et vous vous offusquerez), ça vous sauve.  
A peu près.  
Vos murs...

¤

- Oh, OUI, OUI, VAS-Y, PLUS LOIN, PLUS LOIN !  
- Ca va le faire... ça va le faire. CA VA LE FAIRE, CHERI !  
- OH PUTAIN YES !  
- Ettttttttttttttttttttttttt BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT !

¤

Vos murs vous empêchent de voir vos voisins pour les éclater, mais ils ne vous empêchent pas de les entendre s'extasier sur du foot.  
Vous haïssez le foot et vos voisins.  
Vous haïssez le sport en général et non plus le reste du monde, juste l'univers en particulier.

¤

- Pêêêêêêêêêm peêêêêêeêêmmm...  
- Eh vas-y prête-la moi, crevard de mort ou jte nique ta race !

¤

Vos murs ne vous empêchent pas d'avoir en live les mobylettes/pee-wee/scooters/motos-quand-ils-ont-des-sous-ou-quand-ils-ont-volé des petits deux fois plus jeunes que vous qui n'ont rien à faire dehors même si à leur âge vous y étiez aussi. Vous avez 26 ans. Où va la jeunesse ? Vous avez l'impression qu'elle va chez vous et qu'elle vous emmerde, même le temps de merde les fait pas rentrer chez eux.

Leur condition vous y pensez pas.  
Vous êtes pas là pour faire du social.  
Vous avez sommeil et vous bossez demain. Ils vous emmerdent.  
Vous marmonnez.

¤

- Vos gueules...

¤

Vous êtes un Preventer en passe d'être gradé, en attendant vous vivez incognito en HLM, incognito parce qu'on peut pas penser qu'un futur lieutenant d'une unité d'élite loge dans une Habitation à Loyer modéré.

Simple : question de salaire ? Non, Juste une crise du logement. Certains HLM sont nickels, ils se sont justes pas donnés les moyens de vous les trouver.

¤

- Vas-y prête-la, prête-la !  
- …

¤

Votre natte vous étrangle à force de tourner dans le lit et à méthodiquement épiler votre dos nu avec ce coupe-gorge de drap et ce scotch-brite de couverture.

¤

- Plop plop plop tek tek tek tek

¤

Votre canalisation est mauvaise et bruyante, la plomberie (pue) laisse à désirer et le robinet de votre lavabo goutte, égreinant les secondes, le tout se mélangeant à la cacophonie ambiante.  
Vous avez l'habitude mais là...  
Votre mission vous a éloigné deux jours et vous aviez un peu perdu l'habitude.  
Vous avez dormi 4 heures.  
Vous êtes au bord de la crise de nerf.  
Vous êtes au bord du lit, près à vous jeter du rez-de-chaussée.  
Vous n'avez plus sommeil.  
Vous allez commettre l'irréparable.

¤

- C'est bon je craque.

¤

Vous en avez marre.Vous sentez quelque chose se rapprocher de vous, très près. Quelque chose de chaud, plus chaud que votre corps. Quelqu'un de froid. Vous détestez être collé même si vous ne l'êtes pas encore.  
Trop près.

¤

- ...

¤

Vous sentez une main silencieusement se poser sur votre ventre, une jambe vous empêcher de sortir le pied du lit, pied glacé, car en dehors de la non-couverture.Vous sentez un corps tout en muscles, tout en homme vous communiquer sa chaleur encore plus près.Vous essayez de repousser la main. Vous détestez être collé et le corps contre lequel vous vous démenez est contre vous. D'ailleurs là, il est tout contre vous. Et il est torse nu. Il est endormi.  
Vous protestez aussi énergiquement que vous pouvez vu votre état de fatigue.  
Vous êtes déterminé.

¤

- Vire, je dois buter Une.

¤

La bouche appartenant au corps se dépose sur votre épaule.  
La main sur votre ventre ne se fait pas entreprenante... mais le bras censé être support à présent vous enlace.  
Vous soufflez très fort.  
Vous êtes exaspéré.

¤

- Tu m'en empêcheras pas, 'Ro.

¤

Non, pas cette fois. Chaque fois c'était la même chose.  
Vous craquez et votre collègue-colocataire-amant depuis peu vous en empêche parce qu'elle vous paye et qu'accessoirement elle le paie aussi.  
Vous allez pour le repousser mais une voix se fait entendre.  
Une voix ensommeillée. Rauque. Un souffle déterminé, comme vous, peut-être plus que vous.

¤

- Je veux te faire l'amour.  
- ...

¤

Et une bouche se fait plus gourmande sur votre oreille, au creux de votre cou. Une bouche gourmet qui n'allait pas tarder à vous bouffer comme vous le sentiez vous bouffer des yeux dans le noir, comme ses mains n'allaient pas tarder à se repaître si vous le laissez faire.

¤

- Tu as envie de faire l'amour ?

¤

Et une chaleur se diffuse dans tous vos membres, vous qui aviez froid. Et vous oubliez votre environnement.  
Et il sent bon.  
Et il vous parle comme ça, tout bas.  
Et il a encore sommeil, il n'en est que plus langoureux, lascif, érotique.  
Et il triche.

¤

- Tu triches...

¤

Et il sait.  
Et le salaud vous retourne tranquillement vers lui, vous caresse les cheveux de ses mains calleuses, attise votre corps pour qu'il rêve éveillé.  
Vous le sentez micro-sourire contre vos lèvres avant qu'il ne les embrasse lentement, patiemment, méthodiquement parce que vous résistez comme vous pouvez et force devez-vous constater que vous ne pouvez pas beaucoup, mais vous allez vous rattraper, lutter et gagner.

¤

- …

¤

Puis il vous embrasse plus passionnément, goulûment, avidement, il vous capture, vous dévore et vous veut encore et vous en voulez aussi, trop, tout. Il pleut dehors à cette heure indue (il fait encore nuit mais pour combien de temps ? ) mais vous avez une tornade entre vos draps, d'ailleurs il devient votre matelas, votre oreiller, puis votre couverture. Et c'est bien plus fort, bien plus doux qu'un scotch-brite.

¤

- Je sais.

¤

Il vous fait oublier, comme chaque soir où ça ne va pas, depuis qu'il partage votre lit - la toute première fois que vous l'avez fait c'était précisément pour vous empêcher de tuer votre patronne -, qu'il suffit des meilleurs arguments pour vous faire oublier le pire. Les voisins seront toujours aussi chiants et les volets claqueront toujours. Les mobylettes pétaraderont et les murs seront toujours inexistants. La tuyauterie sera toujours merdique et votre lit sera toujours tout sauf un vrai.

Mais avec un Heero qui veut vous faire l'amour... Vous en avez encore des frissons sur votre peau moite rien que de l'entendre vous murmurer ces mots, rien que de revivre la tempête qui vous a traversée.

Avec un Heero qui veut vous faire l'amour... vous pouvez vous permettre d'oublier Une et le reste. Vous savourez. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

¤

- N'empêche Une elle ab…  
- Pas encore sommeil , Duo ? Attends, je vais te chanter une berceuse…  
- …  
- Je vais la chanter à ton corps…

¤

Réflexion faîte non : vous attendrez avec impatience qu'il vous fasse l'amour dans votre nouvel appartement, en espérant qu'il s'installe avec vous.  
Vous savez, pour vous empêcher de « commettre l'irréparable »  
On ne sait jamais.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

* * *

Vala ! 

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi crevarde kawaiisante :p

A peluche'

**Mithy ¤ fic expresse pas prévu mais vous avez l'habitude :p ¤**


End file.
